


OUAT: Poor Unfortunate Souls

by missrenfield



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrenfield/pseuds/missrenfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a spec script I wrote for this ABC screenwriter's competition in May 2013 that I ended up not submitting (I didn't get the recommendation letters in time to send in with my application). The task was to write an episode for an existing TV show, so I wrote my own Little Mermaid episode for OUAT. After seeing the actual episode of Ariel and her prince just the other night, a few people asked me to post my spec. I don't normally post fic, but I write a lot of spec. So here it is. :) -- R</p>
            </blockquote>





	OUAT: Poor Unfortunate Souls

ONCE UPON A TIME  
"Poor Unfortunate Souls"  
By  
Ren Field

EXT. A SHIP - THE OPEN SEA - FAIRY TALE LAND - NIGHT

A terrible storm. A ship is being tossed around by rough  
waves. A SAILOR grabs hold of the wheel.

SAILOR 1  
HOLD ON, BOYS. KEEP HER STEADY.

More sailors running around the deck, fighting the wind and  
the stinging rain. Utter chaos.

SAILOR 2  
SHOULD WE NOT ANCHOR AND RIDE IT  
OUT, SIR?

SAILOR 1  
NOT HERE. WE MUST KEEP GOING.

Sailor 2 runs to him.

SAILOR 2  
ARE YOU INSANE? TRITON IS IN A  
RAGE! IF WE KEEP GOING, WE'LL BE  
SUNK FOR SURE! THIS STORM WILL BE  
THE END OF US!

SAILOR 1  
IT'S NOT THE STORM I'M WORRIED  
ABOUT.

Thunder rumbles. Lighting crashes. What could be worse than a  
storm?  
A deckhand runs to the side of the ship. Among the tumultuous  
waves, something much bigger is moving. He turns white and  
starts to scream.

DECKHAND  
IT'S HERE! IT'S FOUND US! IT'S  
HERE!

SAILOR 1  
QUIET!

The rest of the crew freezes in place. The storm continues to  
rage. The deckhand is shivering in fear.

SAILOR 2  
(To himself)  
What's here?

Suddenly something knocks the ship from under the water.  
Everyone is thrown off their feet. This is too direct to be a  
wave. The crew all exchange the same look: we're fucked.

SAILOR 2 (CONT’D)  
WHAT WAS THAT?

SAILOR 1  
ALRIGHT GENTS. GET US OUT OF HERE.  
MOVE. MOVE. MOVE.

The crew springs into action.  
The ship pushes forward. The deckhands scramble about,  
praying for speed.

SAILOR 1 (CONT’D)  
COME ON, GIRL. YOU CAN DO IT. KEEP  
GOING.

SAILOR 2  
WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT WAS THAT?

Then the water behind the ship swells. The crew all turn,  
showing the whites of their eyes as they come face-to-face  
with whatever terrible thing has emerged from the deep.  
A shadow is cast over the deck as we are in this creature's  
POV, looking down at the ship.

SAILOR 1  
(Gravely)  
The terror of the seas.

More thunder and lightning as whatever looms above the ship  
lunges at them. The crew screams. BLACK. Silence.

Then we hear the sound of a piano and a young woman's voice.  
A calm contrast to the chaos before.  
Fade to --

INT. DYLAN AND ARIA'S APARTMENT - STORYBROOKE - MORNING

A still living room. The sun is shining through the windows.  
Everything looks warm and happy. Calm and serene. A young  
woman sits at a piano and plays softly, singing sweetly to  
herself. The camera turns and we see a young man watching  
her, leaning against a door frame and holding a cup of  
coffee. She plays a few moments longer before he clears his  
throat. She jumps, startled.

ARIA  
Dylan! I didn't know you were  
staying home today.

DYLAN  
I'm not. I just got a late start.

DYLAN crosses, hands her the cup of coffee, and takes a seat  
on the piano bench. ARIA is beaming up at him. Clearly these  
two are very much in love.

ARIA  
You shouldn't lurk behind me when I  
play.  
But does she really mind? Of course not.

DYLAN  
It's YOUR voice. I can't help it.

He kisses her, but there is something in her expression that  
causes him to pull away.

DYLAN  
What's wrong, Aria?

ARIA  
I don't know.

DYLAN reads her face before speaking.

DYLAN  
Maybe you should take today off and  
go out to the beach.

ARIA  
I can't. We've got rehearsal this  
afternoon. The Spring Pageant.

DYLAN  
Which you're doing an excellent job  
directing but, Aria, you're running  
yourself ragged. I'm sure you can fit in a little  
time for yourself in between  
costume fittings for the...what are  
those things...the singing flowers?

ARIA  
Doo-Wop Daisies. The third grade  
girls are called the Doo-wop  
Daisies.

Dylan laughs. Isn't she cute? He cannot conceal his love for  
everything she is and every little thing she cares so much  
about.

DYLAN  
Yeah, those.

ARIA  
I'm just too busy right now.

DYLAN  
Aria. Don't you remember the  
promise we made to ourselves the  
day the curse was broken? The day  
we found each other again?

ARIA  
We promised to make every moment  
count.

DYLAN  
Because we lost so much time. This  
curse gave you a voice.  
(Taking her hands.)  
And it gave me my true love. I  
don't remember anything after that  
night in the castle. Everything  
else is a blur. But what I do know  
is that you're here. I need nothing  
else. This is our life now. We need  
to make it a happy one. And I just--

ARIA  
What?

DYLAN  
It's going to sound dumb.

ARIA  
Try me.

DYLAN  
(Hesitant)  
I just want your smiles to last.

Aria's not having this. She doesn't want to talk anymore  
about their happiness.

ARIA  
You're right. Dylan. That does  
sound dumb.

DYLAN  
You know what I'm talking  
about. Every smile of yours is  
followed by a wince. Or knitted  
eyebrows. I know you're worried  
about this new world.

ARIA  
I can't help it.

But there is something in her voice that tells us the new  
world is not her concern.

Dylan gives her a sweet, pleading smile she can't resist. So  
she plays along.

ARIA  
But I will try to make some time  
for the beach today.

DYLAN  
We both know some sea air will do  
you good. It'll remind you of home.

He gives her another kiss and walks out of the room. Always  
his happy, resilient self.

DYLAN (O.S.)  
I'll be home by five. And stop  
worrying.

Aria stares at her piano. Frustrated. Concerned.

ARIA  
(To herself.)  
I can't help it.

INT. THE SCHOOL - STORYBROOKE - DAY

We're in the typical elementary school auditorium. Children  
are running about in silly costumes, parents are decorating  
the stage, and Aria is trying to organize sheet music while  
SNOW helps to sew costumes.

ARIA  
I could have sworn I copied those  
last few pages...

She drops the entire folder and sheets of music spill onto  
the floor. Snow jumps up to help.

ARIA  
Oh, just perfect!

SNOW  
It's alright. We'll get these back  
in order.

One of the parents approaches. Aria leaves the pages and  
stands, ever the go-to person.

PARENT  
Aria, the Daisies can't find their  
costumes.

ARIA  
Okay, I'll --

Another parent.

PARENT 2  
And we're running low on green  
paint for the backdrop.

ARIA  
I'll get more, just --

But more people are talking to her. Not to her. AT her. The  
room starts to spin as more and more voices join in,  
overlapping each other. Aria can't breathe. Everything is too  
claustrophobic and tense.

Snow, back to the crowd, is finished picking up the sheet  
music, but as she stands --

SNOW  
There. No use crying over spilled  
music, Aria. Aria?

\-- the auditorium door is closing shut and Aria is gone.

EXT. THE BEACH - STORYBROOKE - DAY

Aria is getting out of her truck, leaving her shoes behind  
and running to the sand. She stops, closes her eyes, and  
breathes in deep. Sea air. Saltwater. Seagulls crying. The  
sound of the waves moving back and forth, pacifying her  
anxiety. This is the calm she needed. Dylan was right. But  
this relief is short-lived.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN (V.O.)  
Need a hand, Dearie?

Aria gasps and opens her eyes. But she is not on the  
Storybrooke beach anymore. She's in the water, in a land much  
more fanciful.

EXT. FTL BEACH - FAIRY TALE LAND

Ariel, startled by the voice, jumps back under the water and  
hides behind a rock. Over the rock, from her POV, we see  
RUMPLESTILTSKIN approach.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Ah, don't be so skittish. I'm just  
trying to help. And..  
(He grins)  
...I won't hurt you.

Ariel slowly appears from behind the rock.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
There, see? That's it.

Her eyes dart from him to something at his feet. There we see  
an unconscious PRINCE ERIC, his legs in the water, his upper  
body in the sand. Ariel has just rescued him from the  
shipwreck. We're now at a part in the story we know so well.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
He's quite the looker. Though,  
unconscious people always are.

But our little mermaid is still cautious. This is not a  
creature she's ever seen before.

ARIEL  
Who...who are you?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Rumplestiltskin!

He bows. Ariel looks back at Eric.

ARIEL  
...Is...he...

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Dead?

Ariel winces.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Well, it's hard to say. Let's hope  
not. How will he ever get to thank  
his rescuer?

ARIEL  
But he can't be dead. I love him.

Rumple looks nauseated.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I know.

Ariel isn't paying attention. Her worried eyes are still on  
Eric. She swims forward and up to the beach, looking over  
him, stroking his cheek, pushing the hair out of his face.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I can help him, if you wish, but  
I'm afraid you'll still have quite  
the...  
(He looks down at her tail)  
...predicament on your hands.

Ariel looks up. Desperate to save him.

ARIEL  
Please! Please help him!

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Oh, but is that really what you  
want?

ARIEL  
What do you mean?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Itty bitty little fishy falls head  
over fin for a human prince. I  
revive him. He's saved. He goes on  
with his insignificant human life.  
HE lives happily ever after.

ARIEL  
(Replying with a genuine honesty,  
unable to keep her eyes off her  
Prince)  
That's what I want.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
No, you don't, dearie.

Ariel's eyes travel to Eric's legs and feet. She puts a hand  
on his shin,

RUMPLESTILTSKIN (CONT’D)  
No. You don't.

ARIEL  
But, he'll still be happy. I just  
want him to be happy. Besides, true  
love finds a way, doesn't it?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
No. But thankfully, you've got me!  
Rumplestiltskin!

ARIEL  
I've never heard of you.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Well, I've got rave reviews. Trust  
me, little fishy. I can save your  
prince...and save you.

Ariel looks back at her tail.

ARIEL  
You can't...

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Turn you human? Of course I can!  
All it takes is a little magic.

ARIEL  
My father says magic is evil.

Rumple snaps his fingers. Suddenly, Eric is coughing up  
seawater and coming to.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
You shouldn't always listen to your  
father, dearie.

Ariel watches as Eric stirs. This man can't be evil.  
His magic saved her true love. How can someone who does such  
wonderful things be bad?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN (O.S.)  
Think about my offer.

When she goes to reply, she finds he's disappeared.  
Eric opens his eyes and sees her, illuminated by the bright sun.  
They lock eyes for a brief moment before she jumps back into  
the water.

Eric sits up on the beach, bewildered.

EXT. RUMPLE'S MANSION - FAIRY TALE LAND - DAY

Rumple enters through the front doors, perfectly satisfied  
with himself, but his delight is interrupted by the sound of  
loud, slow claps.  
REGINA is sitting at the head of his table, waiting for him.

REGINA  
Oh. You're good.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
What do you want?

REGINA  
Can't I drop in to say hi?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
No.

REGINA  
I know what you're up to, Rumple.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
(Laughing)  
Oh, do you, now? Pray tell me: what  
sinister deed have I concocted this  
time? Hmm?

Regina hesitates.

REGINA  
Well...I know you're up to  
something.

Rumple laughs again. So amused.

REGINA  
You always are.

He takes a seat at the other end of the table, kicking his  
feet up.

REGINA (CONT’D)  
What is it that you want with a  
stupid fish?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Mermaid.

REGINA  
Fish.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Mermaid. And it's none of your  
business.

Regina leans forward, intolerant of his impish games.

REGINA  
Everything is my business.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Whatever you say, Queenie.

REGINA  
I'll find out, you know. I always  
do.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Ooh, evil regal's a bit cocky now,  
is she?

Regina stands, fuming, making her way to Rumple, towering  
over him.

REGINA  
Mark my words, imp. I'll figure out  
what you're up to. And I'll ruin  
it. I will always be there to ruin  
whatever it is you do. Wherever you  
go, I will always be one step  
ahead. I will win. I always win.

Rumple snaps his fingers and a bright red apple appears in  
his hands. He takes a bite.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Sure you do, dearie.

Regina storms out, slamming the doors shut behind  
her. Rumple grins.

EXT. STORYBROOKE BEACH - STORYBROOKE - DAY

Aria is sitting in the sand, staring out at the waves. Snow  
walks up behind her.

SNOW  
Aria! Are you okay?

ARIA  
Yeah. Better.

Snow sits next to her.

SNOW  
You looked a little overwhelmed in  
there.

ARIA  
I'm just stressed out.

SNOW  
This isn't about the pageant, is  
it?

ARIA  
Yes...no.

SNOW  
Can I help?

ARIA  
I'm having problems with Dylan.  
We're both trying to adjust to this  
new world and to each other and  
it's just...

SNOW  
Difficult.

ARIA  
Very difficult.

SNOW  
I get it. The second the curse was  
lifted, things got weirder.  
Sometimes I still have a hard time  
with it. It's like being a fish out  
of water.

Aria tries to ignore that comment.  
But seriously Snow, you don't understand. She really is a  
fish out of water.

ARIA  
You know he doesn't even know my  
real name?

SNOW  
How --

ARIA  
He didn't know it back in our  
world. His other self knew me as  
Aria, so he calls me Aria. It still  
bothers me. He hasn't thought to  
ask.

SNOW  
Then you should probably tell him --

But now Aria's on a roll. She's got a willing sounding board  
and the words are spilling out.

ARIA  
And I just feel so sick over the  
whole thing. All he wants is to  
make our life here happy and I'm  
trying but--

SNOW  
You can't forget what happened  
before.

ARIA  
Exactly. There was so much trouble.  
So many secrets. And now we have  
this fresh new start and I'm so  
afraid. What if it doesn't last?  
What if we're sent back? What if  
we're ripped apart again?

SNOW  
In my experience I've found that,  
no matter what, true love always  
finds a way.

ARIA  
You really believe that, don't you?

SNOW  
I have to. Even when it seems hopeless, true love has always come through. And no matter what may happen in the future, you two  
will figure it out. You'll make it  
work. And no matter what happened before,  
you'll work through it together.

But this does not console Aria, as Snow intended. She looks  
back out to the sea, obviously distressed.

ARIA  
Snow? Did you ever hear the tale of the  
Ill-Fated Prince?

EXT. FTL BEACH - FAIRY TALE LAND - NIGHT

Ariel has returned to the shore where she met  
Rumplestiltskin, wading in the water, leaning on the rock she  
hid behind before.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I knew you'd be back!

She jumps. He's perched on the rock, looking down at her.

ARIEL  
I was thinking about your offer.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Poor child. Poor, sweet child.  
Unable to go a few days without her  
human Prince. You have a very  
serious problem.

ARIEL  
But you can fix that.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I certainly can. For a price.

ARIEL  
But I have nothing.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Don't sell yourself short, dearie.  
We can get creative.

Ariel sinks into the water a bit. Timid. Unsure.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Alright. I can see I'm wasting my  
time. I'll leave.

He turns.

ARIEL  
Wait.

Just as he'd expected. He stops and turns back, giving her a  
cheeky grin.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I knew you'd bite.

ARIEL  
What is it you want in exchange?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Oh, nothing much, really. Just a  
simple token. Nothing you'd miss,  
little fish.

He leans down to her, his impish grin turning sinister.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
What I want is...your voice.

ARIEL  
What do you need with my voice?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
What will you need with it once  
it's plucked from your throat?

Ariel winces. Rumple softens.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Darling, do not fret. With that  
face, a person need not speak.

This rather douchey comment is lost on Ariel, who clutches  
her throat in worry.

ARIEL  
But, how will I ever be able to--

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Oh, don't look so alarmed. I  
only mean to take it for a little  
while. Just think of it  
as...collateral.

ARIEL  
Collateral?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Yes. You see, this spell I'll  
perform for you, it is not  
guaranteed to last.

ARIEL  
It isn't?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Not unless you work for it.

Determined to get her wish, she swims closer, resting her  
arms on the rock.

ARIEL  
What must I do?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I can turn you into a human for a  
week. Just one week. Seven days of  
leggy freedom. But to stay human,  
you must convince this Prince of  
yours to kiss you before the sun  
sets on the seventh day. One true  
love's kiss, one lifetime of human  
happiness. You'll have your voice,  
you'll have your man, everybody  
wins.

ARIEL  
And if he doesn't kiss me?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Then I keep your voice. Forever.

This doesn't seem to bother Ariel. How could Eric not kiss  
her within seven days? They are destined for each other. She  
knows it.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Do we have a deal?

He offers her his hand to shake. She hesitates.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Come now, child. You know what you  
want. Now all you have to do is  
become human to get it.

She looks at his hand, still thinking it over.  
Rumple twiddles his fingers tauntingly.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Here fishy, fishy.

Ariel then takes his hand with a firm resolve. He grips her  
tight and pulls her up close, producing from his cloak an  
iridescent conch shell.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Now. Sing.

Ariel sings a simple melody and a light shines  
from her throat. It travels up and out of her mouth,  
streaming into the shell until she can sing no more.  
Rumple lets go of her hand as light flashes in the water  
around her. Waves begin to crash over her. She struggles,  
panicking, reaching for Rumple to help, but he's too busy  
admiring the shell now shining in his clutches.  
The water swallows Ariel completely now, pushing her down  
deep to the sea floor, swirling around her like a hurricane,  
lights flashing.  
Above the surface, everything is still and quiet. Rumple  
waits.  
Ariel then breaks through the surface, completely naked,  
gasping for air, using her upper body to pull herself to  
shore.  
She is human now.  
When she reaches the sand, coughing up sea water and forcing  
her lungs to breathe, Rumple is standing over her. He  
produces a cloak and covers her.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Well, you look fabulous. 

Ariel can barely focus her eyes. Everything is spinning.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Don't worry, little fish. You'll be  
a little woozy, but it'll wear off.  
(He turns to leave but stops)  
Oh, and there is one more catch.  
(And here's what we've been waiting  
for: the fine print)  
If you do not get your true love to  
kiss you before the week's end, a  
terrible curse will befall you  
both. So, I'd get a-kissing, if I  
were you.

He leaves. Worried she's been tricked, she stands, but  
topples over. She calls out to him, but no sound comes from  
her lips. Rumple is gone. Now what?

Ariel uses a rock to hoist herself up. Her legs wobble, but  
she eventually gains balance. She smiles.  
Human. She's human.  
And soon she's putting one foot in front of the other. Still  
wobbly, but definitely walking.

ERIC (O.S.)  
HEY!

Ariel turns to see Eric walking along the beach. She stumbles  
once more and he runs to catch her.

ERIC  
Whoa! Are you okay?

But Ariel obviously fails to answer.

ERIC  
Oh...um...you can't...?

Ariel shakes her head. Eric looks around for a boat or any  
clue as to how she got to the beach, but there is nothing.

ERIC  
Where did you come from?

Ariel goes to answer again.

ERIC  
It's okay! Don't exhaust yourself.  
Please, come back with me to the  
palace. I'll have Carlotta bring  
you some clothes. Let's get you out  
of this cold air before you get  
sick. Come on.

He puts his arm around her and leads her up the beach and to  
the castle, her legs shaking, but gaining strength with every  
step.

Ariel takes one more look over her shoulder at the ocean and  
smiles. She's human. Happily ever after is within her reach.

INT. DYLAN AND ARIA'S APARTMENT - STORYBROOKE - NIGHT

Dylan is leading Aria into the kitchen with his hands over  
her eyes.

DYLAN  
Come on.

ARIA  
What's going on?

DYLAN  
It's a surprise.

He stops her in front of their small dining room table.

DYLAN  
Okay. One. Two. Three.

He pulls his hands away and reveals to her a home-cooked  
dinner for two.

ARIA  
Dylan! You did all this?

DYLAN  
I just wanted to do something nice  
for you. You've been so stressed  
out over the school pageant and I  
thought--

ARIA  
It's perfect!

He watches her as she smiles down at the table, and  
excitement overcomes him.

DYLAN  
Okay, I can't wait any longer. Um.  
Aria, I got you something.

ARIA  
But this dinner was more than  
I could have asked for.

DYLAN  
I know, but. This is more  
important.

He pulls a box out of his pocket. It's a ring.

ARIA  
Dylan!

DYLAN  
I know that a lot has happened, and  
that you and I have had to ride out  
some stormy seas, but...  
(He takes out the ring and holds it  
up to her.)  
...I want you to know that whatever  
happens, this world, that world,  
whatever world we find ourselves  
in, it'll always be you and me. And  
nothing will ever take away our  
happiness.

Aria looks at the ring, smiling. But a worried frown quickly  
flashes across her face.

DYLAN  
I can't believe it.

ARIA  
What?

DYLAN  
There it is again.

He stands, putting the ring back in the box.

ARIA  
Dylan, don't.

DYLAN  
What else do you want from me? Just tell me. Tell me how to  
make you happy!

ARIA  
Just stop! Okay. Stop over-analyzing.  
Stop reading into  
whatever it is you think is going  
on!

DYLAN  
Read into it? Aria, it's right  
there on your face!

ARIA  
What is?

DYLAN  
Whatever it is that's bothering  
you. Why can't you just tell me?

ARIA  
You're ruining this.

DYLAN  
Is it me?

ARIA  
No!

DYLAN  
Is it you trying to adjust to this  
place? Because I'm trying to be  
patient, I am!

ARIA  
It's not you. It's not this world.  
Just stop.

DYLAN  
I know you miss it. Okay? I miss  
our world, too. I get it. I know  
you want to go back. But this is  
our life now. We can't go back--

Aria is now in tears.

ARIA  
THAT'S JUST IT. I DON'T WANT TO GO  
BACK. I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE.

DYLAN  
(Startled)  
Aria...

ARIA  
BECAUSE IF WE LEAVE THEN YOU'LL  
LEAVE.

The bottom drops out of the conversation.

DYLAN  
What?

ARIA  
I can't tell you any more. You have  
to believe me. I don't want you to  
leave.

She goes to him, but he backs away.

DYLAN  
And I don't want to be with someone  
who keeps secrets.

He exits.

Aria collapses into a chair at the table and sobs. Fade to --

INT. ERIC'S CASTLE - FAIRY TALE LAND

Eric and Ariel are sat at a picnic in the middle of what  
looks like the castle's library. Eric is laughing, she is  
smiling. They're getting along swimmingly. A much happier  
scene that what we've just witnessed.

ERIC  
Okay. Let me guess. Um. Lily?

Ariel shakes her head no.

ERIC  
Not Lily. Penelope?

She shakes her head again, delighting in this guessing game.

ERIC  
Leslie?

Ariel grimaces, this time more dramatically.

ERIC  
Okay, definitely not Leslie.

He pauses to sigh. This woman has said nothing, will  
probably never say a word, but he's fallen in love with her.  
And he doesn't even know her name.  
He then leans in close to her, leaning in for the long-awaited  
kiss. Ariel is glowing. This is it.  
But then a ghostly voice breaks through the calm. It's a  
woman's voice, alluring and haunting.

THE VOICE  
Eric...Eric...

Eric pulls away from Ariel and shakes his head.  
Ariel hears nothing.  
She puts her hand on his shoulder to see if he's alright. The  
voice goes quiet.  
Eric smiles once more and tries to shake it off, taking  
Ariel's hands in his. But before he can speak, the voice  
comes back, louder now.

THE VOICE  
Eric...Eric...Eric...

He pulls away again. Ariel is afraid she's done something  
wrong.

ERIC  
I...I don't feel well. I think I  
should get some sleep.  
He stands. Ariel tries to get him to stay.

ERIC  
I'm sorry. I--

The voice pierces through once more, louder, hitting him like  
a wave.

THE VOICE  
Eric...

ERIC  
I must go.

He exits. Ariel looks out the window, to the sun setting  
over the sea. She has one more day left.

INT. ERIC'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Eric is asleep, but the silence does not last long. He begins  
to toss and turn as the voice comes back. The woman calling  
out to him, consuming him.  
Suddenly, he straightens like a board. His eyes open, glowing  
gold. Robot-like, he gets out of bed and walks down the hall.  
The voice, still calling out to him.  
He leaves the castle and heads down to the beach. The voice  
gets louder.  
And then we see its source.  
Regina is standing on the shoreline, her arms stretched out  
to him, singing with an eerie but alluring voice.

INT. ARIEL'S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
Ariel's eyes shoot open and she sits bolt upright, as if  
waking from a terrible nightmare. But something still isn't  
right.  
Faintly, Regina's voice can be heard. Ariel strains her  
ears and listens.

REGINA  
Eric...Eric...

Ariel jumps out of bed and goes to her window. Underneath she  
sees Regina...and a man slowly walking towards her.  
She runs down the stairs. Confused. Scared. Fearing she had  
miscounted the days. Was this Rumplestiltskin's curse? Had  
she already failed?

EXT. FTL BEACH - NIGHT - FAIRY TALE LAND

Eric is slowly getting closer to Regina, who continues to  
sing, her arms open, waiting for him.  
But before he can get any closer, Ariel appears, lunging for  
him and tackling him to the ground. Regina laughs.

REGINA  
You stupid little half-human brat!

With a wave of her hand, Ariel is thrown across the beach,  
and Eric is standing once more.  
But before Ariel can run back to him, Eric is kneeling at  
Regina's feet, and Regina takes his face in her hands.

REGINA  
One. Step. Ahead.

Ariel tries to scream, but nothing can be done. Regina leans  
down and kisses Eric.  
At first, nothing happens. Regina laughs once more and vanishes. Eric  
then falls backward onto the sand, convulsing.

ARIEL  
ERIC! NO!

She is startled by her own voice.  
Eric looks at her, reaching out a hand. She runs across the  
beach, but before she can get to him, a blinding light  
consumes them, and then everything goes black.

INT. GRANNIE'S - NIGHT

Henry is doing his homework at a table. Ruby brings him a  
plate of food. He looks up and sees Dylan sitting a few  
tables across from him. Dylan looks upset, staring into a cup  
of coffee. So naturally, Henry thinks this is the perfect  
time to start a conversation. So he gets up and sits in the  
booth across from him.

HENRY  
Hi.

DYLAN  
Hi.

HENRY  
Are you okay? You look sad.

DYLAN  
I'm fine.

HENRY  
I'm Henry.

Dylan looks up from his cup. Henry is smiling back at him.

DYLAN  
Dylan.  
(Beat)  
Do you normally do this, Henry?

HENRY  
Do what?

DYLAN  
Talk to strangers?

HENRY  
It's not as bad as people make it  
out to be. Sometimes strangers need  
someone to talk to.

Then something dawns on Dylan.

DYLAN  
Wait...you're the kid with the  
book. Snow White's...

HENRY  
Grandson.

DYLAN  
The Queen's...

HENRY  
Adopted son.

DYLAN  
And Sheriff Swan's...

HENRY  
Biological son.

DYLAN  
That's weird.

HENRY  
I know.

DYLAN  
But you do have that book, right?

HENRY  
This one?  
(Pulling the fairy tale  
book from his bag and  
setting it on the table.)  
Yeah. Why?

Dylan looks down at the book. All of the answers are in  
there. He knows it.

DYLAN  
Are you in the mood to tell me a  
story, Henry?

HENRY  
(Cautious.)  
That depends. Which one?

DYLAN  
There should be a prince in there.  
His name was Eric. He has to be in  
that book somewhere.

HENRY  
Prince Eric in the castle by the  
sea.

DYLAN  
Yes. Yes, exactly.

HENRY  
Yeah. Everyone knows about the Ill-  
Fated Prince.

Dylan looks like he's just been punched in the gut.

DYLAN  
What did you say?

HENRY  
Eric. The Ill-Fated Prince.

Dylan goes quiet and looks back down at his coffee.

HENRY  
Wait. You're him. You're Prince  
Eric. I've seen your picture in  
this book. That would explain...why  
you don't know.

DYLAN  
Can you tell me what I don't know,  
Henry?

HENRY  
I'm not sure if I should.

DYLAN  
Please? I can read it for myself,  
if you don't want to.

Henry hesitates before nodding his head decidedly.

HENRY  
Okay.

DYLAN  
Really? You'll help me out?

HENRY  
Trust me, I get it. For the longest  
time, people thought I was  
crazy...or they told me I was. And  
for the longest time I didn't know  
my real mom. Or my real dad. Or  
anything about me, really.  
(He slides the book across  
the table to Dylan.)  
I know how important it is...to  
know.

Dylan holds the book in his hands, looking more terrified  
than ever.

DYLAN  
My story is in here?

HENRY  
Yes.

DYLAN  
My whole story?

HENRY  
Yes.

Dylan continues to stare at the book, holding it like a bomb  
about to explode.

HENRY  
Maybe we should get you a hot coco.

Dylan nods. Henry gets up from the booth to order at the  
counter. Dylan puts on a brave face and opens the book to a  
picture of Ariel.

EXT. FTL BEACH - DAY - FAIRY TALE LAND

Ariel, still human, is standing on the beach, looking out at  
the waves.  
As the camera pans, we see Rumple standing a ways behind her.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
You called?

Ariel turns on her heel and charges him. Angry. Confused.

ARIEL  
Where is he?!

But Rumple has disappeared, reappearing behind her.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Now, now, now. Let's not get upset,  
dearie. You knew the consequences.  
It's not my fault he wasn't feeling  
puckery.

ARIEL  
You sent her, didn't you?

Rumple stops.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
I'm sorry?

ARIEL  
That sea witch. You sent her to  
take Eric from me, didn't you?  
DIDN'T YOU?

Rumple's anger starts to rise. Regina.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Sea. Witch.

ARIEL  
She lured him out of the castle. He  
was in a trance. She got him to  
kiss her. And then he--

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
(Gritting his teeth. His blood  
boiling.)  
Sea. Witch.

Rumple starts to walk away, trying to suppress his rage.

ARIEL  
Wait! Where are you going?!

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
The curse has been enacted, little  
fish. I cannot help you any more.

ARIEL  
It couldn't have been! I'm still  
human! I have my voice! Where is  
Eric?

Rumple turns on her, lashing out with a burst of pure rage.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
YOU HAVE YOUR VOICE BECAUSE OF THAT  
WITCH.

Ariel takes a step back.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
And mark my words, little fish: I  
will come back for it.

He turns once more.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
And as for your prince? You'll  
never see him again.

ARIEL  
Where is he?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
He's gone. Cursed. Part of your  
world now.

He casts a glance over his shoulder where the waves are  
moving back and forth. A storm is brewing far out over the  
sea. Ariel follows his gaze, terrified.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Don't worry, child. He doesn't  
remember a thing.

He's gone. Ariel is left alone on the beach. She falls to her knees in  
the sand and begins to cry.

EXT. A SHIP - THE OPEN SEA - FAIRY TALE LAND

A terrible storm. The same ship from earlier is being tossed  
around by rough waves.

THE CAPTAIN  
COME ON, GIRL. YOU CAN DO IT. KEEP  
GOING.

FIRST MATE  
WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT WAS THAT?

Then the water behind the ship swells. The crew all turn,  
showing the whites of their eyes as they see what terrible  
thing has emerged from the deep.  
It is MONSTRO, the giant whale, able to swallow ships whole.  
The Ill-Fated Prince.

THE CAPTAIN  
(Gravely)  
The terror of the seas.

The men scream as Monstro lunges at the ship. BLACK. Silence.

INT. DYLAN AND ARIA'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Aria lays alone in bed, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
We hear the door open and standing in front of her is Dylan,  
tears welling in his eyes, looking like a hopeless puppy who  
has just found his way home.  
Without saying anything, he lays next to her, pulling her  
into him and wrapping his arms around her tight.  
They lock eyes. He can hold back his tears no longer.

DYLAN  
Ariel?

They kiss and hold each other for a few quiet moments before  
he produces the ring with the sea-blue stone and slips it  
onto her finger, speaking at a rapid, panicked pace.

DYLAN  
We won't leave. Okay? I won't  
leave. We won't leave. I don't care  
about your past or my past  
or...there's just the future. The  
future, okay? And I won't leave. I  
won't leave. I won't leave.

Aria hushes him.

DYLAN  
I love you.

ARIA  
I caused all of this.

DYLAN  
No. I love you.

ARIA  
But--

Dylan takes her face in his hands.

DYLAN  
I can't help it.

INT. REGINA'S CASTLE - FAIRY TALE LAND - NIGHT

Regina sits by a fire, looking quite satisfied with herself.

REGINA  
Just dropping in to say hi?

Rumple is behind her.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
No.

REGINA  
Oh, you're not upset over the whole  
mermaid thing, are you?

She turns her chair around to face him.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
How did you do it?

REGINA  
You mean how did I keep you from  
getting that little mermaid's voice  
AND manage to set off that lovely  
little curse?

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
You bested me this time, Queenie.  
It won't happen again.

He turns to leave, but she is not done boasting.

REGINA  
You obviously wanted something out  
of this deal. Her voice? Was that  
all? And how sad, you couldn't even  
succeed at--

Rumple snaps his fingers and the fabric of her dress quickly  
winds around her throat, crushing her windpipe.

RUMPLESTILTSKIN  
Her voice, yes. I don't need yours.

He leaves.

Regina stumbles out of the chair as the fabric releases her.  
She gasps for air. Obviously she foiled a very important  
plan. Rumple was showing his cards. This is enough to make  
her smile.

INT. DYLAN AND ARIA'S BEDROOM - STORYBROOKE - NIGHT

Aria and Dylan are where we left them, holding each other,  
Dylan's face wet with tears. Aria is singing him to sleep  
with a slow, familiar lullaby.

ARIA  
Somewhere, beyond the sea,  
Somewhere, waiting for me,  
My lover stands on golden sands,  
And watches the ships,  
That go sailing...

Her song continues...

Fade to--

EXT. FTL BEACH - FAIRY TALE LAND - DAY

Ariel walks to the beach once more, sitting on the rock she  
once hid behind as a mermaid, looking out at the waves.  
Unmoving.

ARIA (V.O.)  
Somewhere, beyond the sea,  
She's there, watching for me.  
If I could fly like birds on high,  
Then straight to her arms,  
I'd go sailing...

Fade to--

EXT. THE SEA - FAIRY TALE LAND

Monstro, the giant whale, the Ill-Fated Prince, a creature  
with the saddest of eyes, swims alone.

Fade to --

INT. DYLAN AND ARIA'S BEDROOM - STORYBROOKE

Dylan is falling asleep now.

ARIA  
We'll meet, beyond the shore,  
We'll kiss, just as before.  
Happy we'll be beyond the sea.  
And never again, I'll go sailing.  
No more sailing.  
So long, sailing.

Black.

ARIA (V.O.)  
No more sailing.

END.  



End file.
